Descansar en paz
by Tormenta de Verano
Summary: Admiraba Málaga en silencio -ya no se acordaba de la última vez que había hablado o que los gemidos de los zombis le habían molestado- cuando la puerta que había cerrado y que daba paso a la azotea se abrió de un golpe seco y Juan Aranda, después de más de diez años, se alteró. Sobre la saga "Los Caminantes" de Carlos Sisí .


**Después de haber leído la fantástica trilogía de Carlos Sisí, no he podido evitar intentar hacer un pequeño fic sobre el destino de un personaje que hizo mucho y que acabó sufriendo demasiado. Juan Aranda es un líder nato, pero después de convertirse en un zombi, decide irse. Y yo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería su final, cómo conseguiría descansar por fin en paz. He aquí mi pequeña visión de lo que podría pasar. Tan pequeña que queda corta y bastante enclenque. Aún así, espero que podáis disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. La saga de Los Caminantes, al igual que sus personajes, son de Carlos Sisí, y yo no gano nada más que entretenimiento escribiendo fics sobre su obra. **

Después de aquel fatídico día, Aranda decidió coger una moto y no volver. Sabía que era la mejor solución para todos, que las cosas irían mucho mejor desde ese momento en adelante y que ya no le necesitaban. Alguna recóndita parte de su mente le decía que tenía que avisarles de los macabros efectos secundarios que sufrirían si implantaban la vacuna en la población, pero siempre cambiaba de opinión cuando se miraba a algún espejo o se acordaba de sus ojos.

Eran blancos.

Aranda sabía muy bien lo que significaba; había visto demasiadas veces esa mirada como para no saber que estaba muerto, que era un zombi. Igual que el padre Isidro. De todos los pensamientos horribles que se le pasaban por la cabeza, ése era el que más le asustaba. ¿Acabaría loco como el padre Isidro?, ¿se convertiría en una especie de monstruo deforme?, ¿un zombie con conciencia para perseguir a sus presas y cazarlas?

No quería pensar en ello.

Cuando salió de la ciudad decidió dirigirse a otras grandes ciudades con la moto. Sabía que había pocas posibilidades de encontrarse con ningún vivo, pero aún así, tenía cuidado. Después de todo seguía teniendo ese reflejo tan humano de temer a la muerte. Era irónico. Con el tiempo, abandonó la moto y se dedicó a vagar por ahí. Visitó muchas ciudades del sur y acabó perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Su vida se convirtió en un continúo bagaje sin rumbo ni destino, y le acabó gustando.

En parte pensaba que por fin había conseguido la libertad que tanto tiempo había ansiado; andar por donde quisiera sin que nadie le dijera nada, sin tener que pararse a comer, a descansar o a beber. Disfrutar de la soledad y subirse a alguna azotea a mirar a lo lejos. A veces incluso podía ignorar la destrucción que se extendía a su alrededor y disfrutar del paisaje.

En eso estaba un día cuando ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal. Para entonces el cuerpo de Aranda ya estaba bastante descompuesto. Él no lo sabía (o lo ignoraba). Los zombis seguían recorriendo el mundo de allí para allá y él los acompañaba. Al principio mataba a algunos, pero después decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo y dejó de llevar armas consigo. Con el tiempo abandonó el hábito de pasarse por las bibliotecas o las papelerías que quedaban de pie para saquear libros con los que entretenerse. Y así dejó de tener cuidado para evitar a los vivos. Dejó incluso de ir de una ciudad a otra y se quedó allí, donde había empezado todo: en Málaga.

Admiraba Málaga en silencio (ya no se acordaba de la última vez que había hablado o que los gemidos de los zombis le habían molestado) cuando la puerta que había cerrado y que daba paso a la azotea se abrió con un golpe seco.

Juan Aranda, después de más de diez años, se alteró. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con un chico joven, que no superaría la veintena. El primer contacto con un ser vivo después de tanto tiempo, y lo único que sintió el antiguo Líder de Carranque fue indiferencia. Puede que un poco de sorpresa, pero nada más.

Suponía que le habían inyectado la vacuna, o ya estaría muerto. Y una pequeña parte de él, la parte que seguía siendo el hombre valiente y comprometido de antaño, se preguntó qué sería de la Humanidad en esos momentos. ¿Habrían sufrido ya los efectos secundarios de la vacuna?, ¿los habrían superado?, ¿cómo?, ¿estaban limpiando el mundo?

_¿Había llegado por fin su hora?_

Aranda miraba fijamente al joven cuando éste bajó un poco el brazo y dejó de apuntarle con la pistola que llevaba en la mano. Estaban a menos de tres metros el uno del otro y Aranda se descubrió sintiendo algo de familiaridad hacia aquel extraño. Algo le sonaba de él, aunque no podía precisar qué. Su expresión mostraba tanta confusión que Aranda estuvo a punto de reír. Después descubrió que no se acordaba cómo, y por primera vez se preocupó un poco.

El joven avanzó otros tres pasos alzando la pistola, que ahora temblaba en su mano. Entonces volvió a dejar caer el brazo que la empuñaba y sus ojos se abrieron aún más, cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo sorprendente, haciéndole parecer más niño y más asustado. Fue cuando le reconoció.

Era Gabriel. El pequeño Gabriel que había crecido y se había convertido en un adulto que se dedicaba a exterminar zombis y limpiar las ciudades para poder repoblarlas. El pequeño Gabriel, que ya no era tan pequeño y le miraba con la cabeza un poco ladeada y los ojos demasiado abiertos, como si supiera quién era pero no pudiera creerlo. El joven que se acercó un paso más y abrió ligeramente la boca, estupefacto.

-¿Aranda?- musitó, con algo de miedo y una voz mucho más grave de lo que recordaba.

Aranda no se movió. Siguió mirándole mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades. Si contestaba seguramente podría preguntarle qué había sido del mundo, podría saber de sus amigos, de la vacuna, de lo que pasaba. Y podría volver a sentirse vivo una vez más. Pero si lo hacía, seguramente todos se enterarían y no había olvidado el motivo de su marcha. Quizás le echaran en cara su marcha. Tal vez alguno de ellos estaba por allí, y no quería que le viesen. No así.

Gabriel se acercó un paso más y Juan se decidió por fin.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba cansado. Cansado de ir de un lado para otro y no ser humano y estar muerto. Él ya había cumplido su labor hacía mucho y la muerte había dejado de asustarle hacía demasiado tiempo. No quería saber cómo estaban las cosas; quería dejar de pensar en cómo podrían estar. Dejar de ver cómo los zombis pasaban por su lado y saber que él tenía los mismos ojos que ellos. Dejar de estar muerto pero no estarlo a la vez.

Cuando Gabriel volvió a decir su nombre, Aranda se esforzó por parecer un zombi más. Siguió mirándole e intentó parecer estúpido. Imitó a la perfección la boca entreabierta y la mirada vacía, fija en algo detrás del chico, como si no le viera. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un hilo de humo que crecía desde una plaza cercana y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír. Al parecer estaban haciendo un trabajo muy concienzudo. Supo que acabaría en una hoguera y no le importó.

Observó con tranquilidad cómo Gabriel se alejaba un par de pasos y le apuntaba a la cabeza con la pistola. Supo que iba a dispararle, y tampoco le importó. Las manos ya no le temblaban, y aunque sus ojos seguían mostrando algún rastro de duda, apretó el gatillo con esa presteza y agilidad que sólo pueden ser fruto de mucha práctica.

Aranda vio cómo la bala salía de la pistola y la sintió atravesando su frente, traspasando su cráneo, destrozando su cerebro. El impulso le hizo caer hacia atrás, y la sensación le dibujó una muda mueca de asco. Y mientras todo empezaba a oscurecerse, Aranda se imaginó que sí, que las cosas habían salido de puta madre y todos estaban a salvo, que él lo había hecho bien y que por fin podría descansar y, quién sabe, ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos.

Cuando tocó el suelo, Juan ya no veía. Ya no oía. Ya no sentía y había dejado incluso de pensar.

El antiguo Líder de Carranque, el héroe que había hecho posibles tantas cosas no falleció aquel día. Después de todo, ya llevaba muerto más de diez años. Pero después de estar atrapado en aquella pesadilla tanto tiempo Juan Aranda pudo, por fin, descansar en paz.


End file.
